Princess
by LilahTheWolf1
Summary: Lilah hates being the princess and wishes she could just get away from it all. However, things start to change when a certian black wolf comes into her veiw. I suck at the summaries. LilahXSanctum, references to Shadamy, Knouge, and Silvaze.


** I do not own Rouge, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Blaze, or Silver they all belong to SEGA. However, all others belong to me.**

**This is my first try so if this is stupid sorry:'(**

**Princess**

Lilah, a brown wolf with golden eyes, growled furiously as some one banged on the door to her room as she tried desperately to get some more sleep on her giant bed.

"Princess Lilah the highness wishes to speak with you," Sparky, a little blue hedgehog with yellow lightening markings on his bangs and quills and bright blue eyes spoke his voice muffled by the door as he banged on it unaware of a large white wolf approaching him.

"Go away," Lilah growled grabbing an extra pillow throwing it at the door just as the door swung open.

"Young Lady your are a princess start acting like one," Julius, a white wolf with black tiger strikes in his fur and bright golden eyes growled catching the pillow and marching into the room in his normal royal blue suit and golden crown.

"Ugh I just want to sleep," Lilah said trying to roll away so she couldn't see the scowl on his face.

"Get up you are to go to the courtyard today with your mother and siblings to buy new servants," he commanded before placing the pillow on her bed and leaving the room. She groaned getting up from the warm comforts of her soft bed. Rouge an ivory bat with aquamarine eyes walked into the room with a big smile. Lilah noticing her growled under her breathe.

"My lady the queen has sent me to help you prepare," Rouge said bowing before her.

"Rouge don't do that you know how much I hate that," Lilah growled as Rouge stood up and went into Lilah's closet.

"So which dress would you like?" Rouge asked as Lilah followed her into the closet.

"I'm never going to wear those dam thing," Lilah said grabbing a pair of blue jeans, a deep purple tank top, a white collar, and a pair of hiking boots.

"Would you like some assistance my lady?" Rouge asked as Lilah gave her a death glare.

"Stop calling me that," Lilah growled after she finished changing.

"The carriage is ready outside my lady," Rouge said before leaving the room.

"Ugh I really hate that bat, I hate this place, and I hate my life," Lilah mumbled before leaving her room. The palace she called home was huge an had the old stony look to it even though most of Mobius had advanced a few places remained slightly the same with a king and queen ruling over their kingdom. However, unlike on Earth where the eldest male would take over, the oldest male or female would take control after there parents deaths. Normally the child could chose who they wed, but if they cannot find someone that's either royalty or a knight their parents could set up an arranged marriage. Lilah unfortunately was born first so when she is married she will take over her mothers crown and become queen of the Zippo Kingdom and just like the name's meaning the place was always a buzz with busy activity.

Finally reaching the main door she was greeted by two guards waiting to guide her to her separate carriage seeing as her mother the queen, her mother's main servant Rouge, her four siblings, and their nanny would be riding in the other carriage.

"Good morning princess," one of the guards Silver, a white hedgehog with golden eyes said bowing as the other guard Blaze a lavender cat with the same golden eyes opened the door for them.

"Stop doing that," Lilah growled at the white hedgehog making her way out the door that the cat had not opened. The cat glared at her back before dragging a hurt white hedgehog to his feet and following after the princess.

"I'm so sick and tired of being treated so special when people around me have to work there asses off," Lilah grumbled climbing into the carriage that awaited her. Inside the carriage she stared out the window as Silver and Blaze sat across from her.

"So princess how has your morning been?" Silver asked trying to make small conversation. Lilah glared at him for a minute before returning her attention to the window. The wounded hedgehog hung his head as Blaze glared at the princess. After just a few seconds the carriage began its slow journey into town.

As they arrived into town the princess glared out the window at what she saw. Even though the world around them had changed there was one thing that seem like it would never change, Slaves. Lilah stared out at the many stages lined with mobians of all shapes and sizes tied to ropes with price tags hung around there necks. As the carriages came to the center of the town all eyes turned to them. Up ahead Lilah could see Rouge stepped out of her mother's carriage.

"Now presenting the queen lady Carol," Rouge said as Lilah's mother, a dark brown wolf with violet eyes stepped out of the carriage, in an elegant long purple dress her white tiara in her long blonde hair, to stand beside Rouge.

"Show time princess," Silver said as him and Blaze stepped out. Lilah growled not wanting to remove herself from the carriage, but knowing she would have.

"Now presenting princess Lilah," Blaze announced as the two of them stepped aside and Lilah made her appearance out of the carriage and quickly moved to stand beside her mother. Lilah could feel all the eyes on her and hated it. Her mother Carol was loving it not even paying any mind as Lilah's younger brother Patch, a light tan wolf with black tiger stripes and blue eyes cried from inside the carriage. Lilah growled under her breathe wishing deeply that she could go and comfort him.

"Hm where do you think we should start?" Carol asked looking at all the stages were slaves were being sold.

"Back at the palace," Lilah growled glaring at all who dared to look her way. Her eyes landed upon a black wolf with red streaks through his fur and crimson red eyes that glared back at her. He was wearing a torn up old brown shirt, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a pair of red jet like shoes. She harden her glare trying to make him look away, but he only continued to glare at her. Carol seeing her sudden direction followed her gaze to the wolf. Looking back and forth between her daughter and the ebony wolf she saw something she hadn't seen in a long time some actually brave enough to stand up against her daughter. 'Maybe he can put up with her constant anger issues' she thought while she walked over to the ebony wolf. Lilah followed her still glaring at him until she notice her mother heading in his direction.

"Please tell me your not serious," Lilah growled as the two of them stepped onto the stage. The slave owner a grey cat with emerald eyes approached the queen bowing down before her.

"My lady," he said before standing up. Carol ignored him walking around him to stand in front of the ebony wolf who was glaring at Lilah still.

"Tell me about this one," Carol said as the ebony wolf whipped around to look at her in confusion. The slave owner approached her a worried look on his face.

"There are plenty of other ones my lady," the slave owner said trying to show off a different slave only to receive a death glare from Carol.

"I wish to know about this one," Carol said pointing to the ebony wolf.

"Well this one is Sanctum, he's stubborn, hard headed, and aggressive," the slave owner said as Lilah came to stand between her mother and the Sanctum who was busy growling at the slave owner.

"We'll take him," Carol said as the three in front of her stared at her in shock.

"Are you certain ma, ma?" the cat asked in shock.

"Yes," Carol growled handing him the money. Taking out a knife the slave owner cut the ropes around Sanctums wrist and pushed him over to Blaze and Silver.

"I'm going back in the carriage," Lilah growled, but grabbed her brother Patch from the other carriage then went to her own. As soon as she sat down with Patch, Silver pushed Sanctum in and him and Blaze got in closing the door behind them. Sanctum sat as far in the corner as he could, but with it being a small carriage he was still pushed against Lilah some. Lilah held tightly to her three year old brother as he tried to hide from Sanctum.

"It's alright Patch if he tries anything I'll personally chop his head off for you," Lilah cooed trying to soothe her little brother while both Blaze and Silver sweat dropped.

"What a lovely thing to tell a little one," Sanctum mumbled as he stared out the window watching the queen buy other slaves.

"Hello my names Silver and this is Blaze," Silver said extending his hand only to receive a death glare from the ebony wolf.

"Oh come on now we have to deal with two of them," Blaze hissed her paws creating flames.

"BAZE," Patch screamed as everyone in a hundred mile radius desperately clawed at their ears.

"Dang what did you do to the kid?" Sanctum growled still clutching his soar ears.

"That's nothing you should hear him when he's really scared," Silver said holding his ears against his head.

"The fires gone Patch, just relax," Lilah said rocking him back and forth to calm him down. Her ears were bent down and Sanctum just happened to spot the black strange marking on the back of her ear. Something about it seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen it.

"Silver have you seen Amy by any chance?" Lilah asked as Patch fell asleep in her arms.

"No I'm sorry princess, but I think she has come down with the flew," Silver said lowering his head some.

"Stop calling me princess," Lilah growled staring out the window just in time to see the other carriage begin to move. Patch began to stir slightly as their carriage began to follow.

"Princess Lilah at least try to be kind a lady of your status should always be kind to your subjects," Blaze hissed glaring at her.

"I just want to be treated normally I am no different then this slave," Lilah mumbled continuing to stare outside.

Patch woke up just as they pulled into the courtyard. As the carriage came to a stop Lilah and the others all got out. Patch just happened to notice Sanctum's tail as Lilah held him and he wrapped his arms around it causing Sanctum to jump in surprise. Lilah noticing tried to pull her little brother off of him to no avail. Sanctum turned to see the little toddler with hugging his tail as Lilah tried her best to get him to let go. Sanctum growled and the little toddler instantly let go and buried his head into his sister trying to hide.

"Hey he's just a kid he doesn't know any better yet," Lilah growled rubbing the little toddlers back to calm him down while glaring at Sanctum who only turned to stare up at the palace.

"Princess the king wishes to speak with you," Sparky announced as he made his way over to her and grabbed Patch. Lilah growled as she watched him walk away with her little brother before making her to her father's office.

Her father sat behind his desk staring at the paper's scattered all over it with a scowl as Lilah entered the room.

"You wished to speak with me?" She asked cautiously approaching him.

"Ah Lilah my lovely daughter please sit down," he said looking up from the papers with a huge grin. Lilah instantly felt uneasy knowing something had to be up. Sitting down she looked around the room nervously.

"I had hoped you would choose someone by now seeing that you are now eighteen but seeing that you have been unable to I have setup a tournament and many knights will fight for your hand in marriage," he said his gaze returning to the paperwork in front of him as Lilah's mouth hung a gape.

"You have to be joking," she growled jump to her feet.

"I do not joke," her father growled glaring at her.

"Ugh can this day get any worse," Lilah growled as she ran out of the room and back to her own. As she opened the door she came very close to shutting it as she saw Carol sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"I have wonderful news," Carol said patting the seat next to her as Lilah growled and sat down beside her.

"What now?" Lilah asked staring at one of the deep purple walls as Carol jumped up and down excitedly.

"That black wolf I bought today is going to be your personal butler," Carol said hugging Lilah who growled even louder ready to tear something or someone apart.

"Yeah," Lilah growled sarcastically.

"Oh just you wait and see you'll learn to love him," Carol said as she left the room closing the door behind her. Lilah sat back on the bed trying to gain control of her anger before she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she growled sitting up to see Sanctum get pushed into the room by a red echidna with violet eyes.

"Oh come on," Lilah roared in rage using her power to throw some books off a near by shelf which surprised Sanctum who looked from the books to the pissed off russet wolf.

"D-did you do that?" He asked pointing at the books laying on the ground.

"No," Lilah quickly lied walking over to get the books and place them back on the shelf. Sanctum stared at them before shrugging it off knowing she wouldn't answer him truthfully anyway.

After picking up all the books she looked over to see Sanctum still standing their.

"Look I don't like you and you apparently don't like me so go away," Lilah said going to go sit back on her bed.

"Trust me I would if I could," Sanctum said sitting against one of the deep purple walls furthest from her bed.

"Ugh I hate being a stupid princess," Lilah growled laying her head down on her pillow.

"Would you rather be a slave?" Sanctum growled leaning his head against the wall.

"That is my father's fault when I am queen there will be no slaves," Lilah said looking over to the black wolf.

"Hm first time I ever heard someone say that," Sanctum said with a slight chuckle as he returned the russet wolf's stare.

"Well I'm not like my father or my mother," Lilah growled turning away from the ebony wolf's ruby gaze and slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Princess…princes," Sanctum whispered in Lilah's ears and she simple rolled away. An idea came to mind and he rushed out the door coming back with a bouncy little Patch.

"See she's dead," he whispered in the little tan wolf's ear before sitting him down on the bed and plugging his ears. The little toddler stared at his 'dead sister' beginning to cry.

"SISSY," Patch screamed as Lilah jumped off the bed and fell flat onto the ground. Sanctum burst out laughing so hard that he fell on the floor. Patch jumped off the bed onto Lilah's back and hugged her tail still crying. Lilah stared at him then glared at Sanctum. Getting to her feet she pulled Patch off of her tail and placed him on the bed before turning her attention to the ebony wolf still laughing on the ground.

"You think that's funny huh?" Lilah growled giving him a death glare as he looked up at her. She was about to tear him to shreds until she saw the look on his face. Something about the way his eyes sparkled and the way he smiled stopped her in her tracks and no matter how much she resisted she found herself smiling back and even giggling a little.

"Sissy?" Patch asked from the bed staring at her oddly. As horrible memories flashed through her mind the smile instantly disappeared replaced by a glare.

"Never do that again or its your head," she growled before grabbing Patch and leaving the room. Sanctum sat up watching as the door closed behind her. What just happened he thought. One minute she was smiling and giggling and the next she was fuming. Her smile had been so beautiful even though it was only there for a couple seconds, he thought. If I ever get the chance I will make her smile again, he thought before getting up to try and find her.

Lilah sat on a bench in the garden behind the palace watching Patch play with her five year old sister Sarah, a dark brown wolf with black tiger stripes and deep purple eyes currently wearing a long light blue dress with white boots, on the stone path leading from the palace to the stables. The garden itself was extremely large with a pond deep enough to swim in right in the center and beautiful cherry trees around the edges. There were thousands of flowers, but one particular type really stood out to Lilah, deep purple roses. Unfortunately even the roses couldn't fix her past which seemed to haunt her after her accidental smile. She stared at Patch as a single tear fell from her eye. She growled feeling it slowly slide down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Sanctum asked as she nearly jumped out of her skin unaware of the fact that he had sat down beside her.

"I'm fine," She growled getting off of the bench and walking down the path towards the stables before noticing a pink hedgehog with emerald green eyes rushing towards her from the stables. Sanctum watched as Lilah struggled to keep her composure.

"Amy," Lilah called out as the pink hedgehog almost knocked her off her feet.

"Oh Lilah you won't believe what I've been through," the pink hedgehog said giving Lilah a death hug.

"Amy…can't…breathe," Lilah said gasping for air as Amy let her go.

"Sorry guess I'm just excited," Amy said hopping up and down before her eyes landed on Sanctum.

"That's alright so what happened?" Lilah asked stepping between Amy and Sanctum.

"Prince Shadow proposed to me," Amy said happily dancing around.

"I told you he really likes you," Lilah said again fighting to keep her composure.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Amy asked pointing to Sanctum.

"Mother thinks I need a personal butler," Lilah growled walking towards the stables as Amy and Sanctum followed.

"Hm…that must really suck," Amy said walking by Lilah's side.

"Yeah I think she did it to teach me to be nicer," Lilah growled staring at the wooden stables ahead.

"You could be a little nicer I mean it was a long time ago," Amy mumbled. Sanctum hearing her stared at her I confusion. It, he thought looking over to Lilah to see her run ahead of them.

"No," Lilah growled rushing into the stables straight to the third stall where a brown and white paint with a long black mane and tail stood watching as she approached him. Lilah opened the gate and quickly hopped on him riding him out of the stalls and into the woods surrounding the palace.

Sanctum was about to follow when Amy stopped him.

"It's best to leave her be for now," Amy said walking back towards the palace as Sanctum stared into the woods than went to sit near the opening to the stables.

Lilah rode the paint to a quite stream not far from the palace and tied him to a tree while she sat against an old oak. Her mind slipped to an old memory of the hedgehog who had first showed her this place.

Thirteen year old Lilah in a silver dress giggled as she tried to peek out of the blind fold covering her eyes as she rode an old black mare that was lead by someone. As they came to a stop in front of the stream she was lifted off the horse and placed on the ground. As the blind fold was removed from her eyes she stared at the sparkle of the water amazed by its beauty.

"Do you like it?" Someone asked beside her. She looked over to see who it was only to have everything change. The scenery around her darkened instantly and what she saw was not what she was hoping for but instead a white hedgehog with black marking through his strange quills and a demented look in his glowing blue eyes. Lilah tried to scream, but nothing happened. She looked down to see her mouth was clogged. A needle was then jammed into her arm creating a pain so unreal.

"Maybe if you weren't so happy I wouldn't hurt you, but next time I see you happy it will be one of your siblings," the hedgehog said laughing evilly as he vanished.

Lilah snapped her head up not realizing how late it had gotten. Jumping back on the paint she lead him back to the stables.

Upon reaching the stables she noticed someone sleeping against the opening. On closer observation she realized that it was Sanctum. Growling she put the paint back in his stall and crept up to the ebony snoozer. Leaning in close to his ear she took a deep breathe.

"GET UP," she yelled backing up a little as he jumped to his feet looking around frantically. Again Lilah couldn't help but to giggle and smile as he turned to glare at her.

Sanctum noticing her smiling smiled back coming up to her while she was to busy giggling to notice.

"You know you should smile more often it suits you better than that frown. She snapped back into her normal self and pushed him away from her.

"Leave me alone," she growled heading back to the palace. Sanctum stared at her for a moment before following after her.

Lilah woke up early the next morning before the sun rose and after changing into a white tank top, light blue jeans, and brown hiking boots, she snuck out into the garden. At one time she would always wake up this early to see the moonlight, but after what happened she stopped and stayed in bed for as long as she could. Using her powers she lifted herself up off the ground and into one of the cherry trees.

Sanctum watched in amazement from afar as she stared up at the moon. I knew there was something she was hiding.

Lilah stared up at the moon unaware of the crimson eyes watching her. Her mind began to wander as she listened to the sweet call of flickies preparing for their morning journey as Sanctum approached the tree. Hearing a small branch break beneath her she turned to see him standing below the tree staring at her. Lilah began to panic not knowing what to say. Sanctum seeing the panic on her face looked away in shame not meaning to scare her.

"I-I'm sorry," Sanctum said scratching the back of his head nervously as Lilah jumped down from the tree.

"Um…how much of that did you see?" Lilah asked staring back at the palace.

"All of it," Sanctum mumbled staring at the ground.

"Promise you won't tell anyone and you won't die," Lilah said looking back at him.

"I promise I'll never tell a soul," Sanctum said staring in to her eyes.

"Good now what are you doing out here?" Lilah asked tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

"I…uh…um," Sanctum said stuttering. Why am I stuttering, Sanctum asked himself.

"Did you follow me?" Lilah growled noticing a hint of pink appear on his muzzle.

"N-no," he growled trying to gain control over his emotions and speech.

"Whatever I have to go," Lilah growled walking back to the palace just as Silver walked out the door.

"Princess your father wishes to speak with you," Silver said as he spotted her. He smiled seeing that she was up so early. He remember how she and him would sneak out real early and play in the garden until the sun rose when they were younger.

"What does he want now," she growled rushing inside. After she vanished Silver's smile deflated he had hoped that she would be her old self again, but she was still trapped in her rage. Turning around he looked over to see Sanctum sit down on one of the many stone benches in the garden. Having nothing better to do he walked over to the ebony wolf.

"So what's your secret?" Silver asked plopping down next to Sanctum who looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Sanctum asked looking off into the distance.

"Well whatever your doing is making Lilah herself again," Silver said with a smile as he looked back at the palace doors.

"You mean that isn't how she normally acts?" Sanctum asked staring up at Silver.

"Lilah"

Lilah walked into her father's office seeing him once more behind his desk, but this time he was smiling at her.

"You wished to see me?" She asked getting creped out by his smile.

"It's wonderful to see you up so early," he said coming around the table to give her a hug. Lilah stood there waiting for him to let go.

"Is that all?" Lilah growled as he released her with a frown.

"You are to go to town with your butler and Rouge to find new clothes for the tournament tomorrow and please take Patch with you he needs to be more publicized," her father growled going back to his desk as Lilah left the room.

"Sanctum and Silver"

"Nah Lilah used to be the kindest girl I'd ever known," Silver said smiling at the memory of the younger Lilah.

"What happened?" Sanctum asked pondering on the thought of Lilah being so kind.

"Well she fell in love with a knight by the name of Silvex, the two of them were inspirable and the whole kingdom thought for sure that he would be their future king, than one day Silvex went insane and attacked her when she was all alone, ever since then she's been like this," Silver explained looking down at the ground in sadness.

"Man that's horrible," Sanctum said before the palace door opened and Rouge walked up to them with a hopeful shine in her eyes.

"I saw Lilah out here this morning is she-?" She began to ask, but stopped as Silver shook his head. Tears glimmered in her eyes as she turned around and walked back inside. Sanctum watched her his own eyes coming close to tears.

"Lilah's father and Rouge were the ones that really suffered, the king had a strong father-daughter bond with her but after she changed his heart became cold and this once family like palace turned into war amongst each other, and Rouge was Lilah's right hand girl they would always be together pulling pranks around the castle and they always had each others back," Silver said staring in the palace window.

"Has anyone tried to help her?" Sanctum asked following Silver's gaze to see Lilah talking with Rouge.

"Lilah and Rouge"

"Princess I'm was looking for you," Rouge said looking away to hide the remaining tears that traveled down her cheek. Lilah however had already seen them and wanted so deeply to just be there for her friend, but her fear of Silvex's threat held her in place.

"R-Rouge I-is the…the carriage r-ready?" Lilah asked fighting the tears away from her eyes and heart.

"Yes princess," Rouge said before turning to go retrieve Patch. Lilah didn't move as she felt her heart rip in two. Rouge I'm so sorry, she thought before hearing the palace doors open. She looked up to see Sanctum coming to her along with Silver.

"Are you alright?" Silver asked stepping in front of her while Sanctum stood by her side.

"I-I'm f-fine," she growled staring past Silver to the far wall.

"Well I guess I should go the king is waiting for me," Silver said walking past her and vanishing down the hall.

After a few minutes Rouge came back holding Patch in her arms and the four of them left for town.

"Silver and Julius"

"Your highness you wish to speak with me?" Silver asked stepping in to Julius' office to find him sitting behind his desk sadly.

"Silver I would like to know if you would like to compete in the tournament?" Julius asked looking up at Silver a few tears in his eyes.

"I'd be honored to sir but I am just a guard," Silver said staring at the king in surprise.

"I'm well aware of that, but I am relieving you of that title for the time being Julius said handing Silver a long sword.

"Wow thank you my lord," Silver said leaving the room. Not even noticing a certain lavender cat watching him from around the corner with tears streaming down her face.

"In Town"

Lilah stared at the long deep purple dress in front of her captivated by its beauty. Without her knowing a big smile had formed on her muzzle. Sanctum noticing it followed her gaze to the dress Rouge also noticed it and smiled quietly buying it from the store owner.

"You should try it on," Sanctum whispered in her ear making her growl and the smile vanish.

"I don't wear dresses," she growled turning away from the dress.

"I didn't say you have to keep it," Sanctum said grabbing the dress and tossing it to her.

"Fine," she growled walking into the changing room with the dress in tow.

"Oh my gosh," Rouge said staring at Sanctum who sat down to wait. Patch tried to jump out of Rouge's hands as he looked around for his sister. Rouge sat down placing him in her lap trying to make him be still.

A few minutes later Lilah walked back out in the dress.

"Pwetty," Patch said staring at the dress.

"Wow," Sanctum whispered as he look up from a magazine he had found. Rouge ran up to Lilah hugging her to near death.

"Please come back," Rouge begged as a few tears fell down to the ground.

"I'm sorry Rouge, but I can't," Lilah whispered escaping from Rouge's hug and rushing out the door. Sanctum rushed after her.

Lilah ran as fast as she could through the woods not stopping until she reached the small stream were she sat under the oak and let the tears fall. Sanctum followed her knowing she wouldn't want the comfort, but knowing she would need it. He sat down next to her as she shot him a look that could tear someone to pieces, but he remained next to her.

"Go away," she growled turning away from him.

"No," he said calmly.

"Why not?" She growled turning back around to him.

"Because that's not what you need," he said looking at her and for a second her composure faltered, but for only a second.

"You don't know me, you don't know what I need," she growled jumping to her feet.

"Everyone needs comfort when their sad," Sanctum said getting to his feet.

"I'm not sad," she growled rapidly punching his chest. Sanctum just stood there letting her use her fury on him. It wasn't long before she began to lose her steam and started to cry folding her hands across her chest as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other stroked her head bring her close to him. She cried into his chest not even caring that he was so close.

"Silvex told me he'll hurt my family if I'm happy," Lilah sobbed against Sanctum's chest.

"I'll never let that happen," Sanctum growled stroking her fur while she continued to cry. Lilah stared up at him in surprise something about the look in his eyes made her truly believe him and for once she didn't feel the fear, she felt safe. He watched her as she began to smile. Her golden eyes seemed to come to life and he found that he could not turn away. She stared up into his ruby orbs unable to break the hold they had on hers. Slowly the two leaned forward closing the distance between them. There lips brushed against each other before Sanctum leaned in further claiming hers. The two stay like that for a couple seconds before Sanctum ran his tongue across her lips and she opened her mouth their tongues dancing around as Sanctum deepened the kiss. The two soon broke apart to catch their breathe. Lilah looked away her muzzle becoming redder by the second. Sanctum placed his hand under her chin and gently turned her face back to him. She smiled back up at him her golden eyes shining with new found happiness before they turned to sadness.

"What's wrong?" Sanctum asked his eyes becoming sad.

"Well its just that I am to be wed to whoever wins the tournament tomorrow and I think I really like you," Lilah said a single tear rolling down her muzzle. Sanctum quickly wiped it away hugging her.

"Do not cry princess I am a slave you deserve better than me," Sanctum said stroking her fur to relax her.

"SISSY," Patch yelled off in the distance.

"We should get going but first promise me you will return to your happy state," Sanctum said still holding her close to him.

"I promise," she said sadly before the two broke apart and walked back to find Rouge and Patch.

"Finally," Rouge whispered as she saw Lilah and Sanctum walk out of the woods.

"Sissy," Patch exclaimed running up to Lilah. Lilah grabbed him lifting him up into the air and twirling him around.

"Hello to you too Patch," Lilah giggled smiling as she hugged the confused tan wolf.

"What wong sissy?" Patch asked staring up at his big sister.

"Nothing Patch absolutely nothing," Lilah said running up to Rouge and hugging her.

"Lilah?" Rouge asked hugging her back.

"Yelp Rouge its me," Lilah said twirling around happily. Sanctum watched from afar smiling even though his heart ached.

"Oh Lilah," Rouge said crying as she continued to hug the russet wolf.

"I missed you too Rouge," Lilah said as the two broke apart.

"Well let's go inform the palace," Lilah exclaimed hoping in the carriage as the others followed.

As they got back Lilah had Rouge inform everyone to meet her in the garden and she snuck around back wanting to surprise everyone. Rouge had laughed and drug Patch and Sanctum inside with her.

Lilah made herself look angry as her mother and father along with Silver, Blaze, Amy, Sparky, and some other mobians came rushing to the garden.

"Lilah what happened Rouge said you were hurt," Julius said stepping forward worriedly.

"Rouge," Lilah said smiling at the bat. As soon as she smiled all eyes looked at her in shock. Julius approached her smiling a little bit.

"L-Lilah?" He asked looking into her eyes as tears rose in his.

"I'm sorry for how I've been behaving father," she said hugging him tightly a few tears falling from her eyes.

"My daughter has returned," he announced as the crowd cheered and Carol rushed over to Lilah throwing her arms around her as Julius hugged the both of them.

"This is perfect the contestants will fall head over heels for you," Julius said as he parted from the hug.

"Yeah," Lilah said looking at the ground. Rouge saw her head go down at the mention of the contestants and remember the fact that Sanctum had been the one to help her. Putting the pieces together she sighed knowing that Lilah had obviously fell for the slave, but a princess and a slave together was forbidden. Silver rushed forward wrapping his arms around Lilah.

"Lilah your back," Silver exclaimed happily.

"Hi to you too Silver," Lilah giggled hugging him back.

"Did you hear that I'm a knight now," Silver said showing her his sword.

"Oh cool," Lilah said studying the blade.

"Yelp that means I'll be a contestant tomorrow," Silver said smiling with pride.

"Oh," Lilah said staring at the ground unable to look him in the eye. Sure Silver had been a good friend of hers, but she never really like him like that. Rouge instantly came to her rescue.

"Well everyone can leave now Lilah needs time to prepare for tomorrow," Rouge said as everyone went back inside.

"Lilah why didn't you tell me?" Rouge asked standing in front of Lilah who stared at her in confusion.

"You love your butler," Rouge said as Lilah turned red.

"I-I don't know what your talking about," Lilah said looking away from her.

"It's okay you don't have to hide it from me," Rouge said wrapping her arm around her friends shoulder.

"I don't know what to do Rouge," Lilah said as the two made their way inside to Lilah's room to find Sanctum standing at the door. Lilah smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well your on your own now I have to report to the queen," Rouge said before rushing past them and vanishing around a corner.

"So," Lilah said as they entered the room.

"Yeah," Sanctum said sitting on the couch in her room.

"What now?" Lilah asked sitting down next to him.

"We act like nothing happened," Sanctum said not noticing her getting closer and closer to him.

"But I don't want to," she whispered in his ear.

"But you are to be wed to royalty princess," he said restraining himself from her.

"Then I'll run away," Lilah said laying her head on his chest.

"Princess there is a very thin line holding me back please don't mph," he was cut off as she placed her lips on his. He started to pull away, but the line broke and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Everything about her intoxicated him, her scent, her taste, her voice, all of her. He pushed her down getting on top of her. As the two broke apart for air Sanctum stared down at her brilliant golden eyes filled with love.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Sanctum asked not sure that he should do this.

"Yes," she said leaning up to claim his lips.

Waking up early Lilah stared at the ebony wolf sleeping beside her. Slowly she slipped out from his hold. Digging around in her closet she pulled out a small box. Opening the box she pulled out a yellow emerald and placed it in her pocket. She would speak with her father and have him call off this whole tournament. As she stepped out the door Blaze greeted her.

"Princess please don't marry Silver, I love him," Blaze begged as Lilah smiled.

"Blaze tell him and do not worry I have no interest in him," Lilah said walking around her.

"Where are you going princess?" Blaze asked following after her.

"I'm going to stop this," Lilah said as the two of them entered her father's office to find not only Julius, but Amy, Carol, and Rouge standing in there. Lilah paused a minute before marching up to Julius.

"My dear sweet daughter please tell me that it isn't true?" Her father begged his eyes sad. This caught her off guard and she almost lost her courage, but she was for sure now that she loved Sanctum and didn't care about the old laws.

"Father I am in love with a slave and if it cost me my future crown or even my life so be it," Lilah said holding her head high.

"Oh what will the people say," her father sobbed shaking his head.

"Our daughter is back to normal thanks to that slave so I don't really care what they say," Carol said giving Lilah a big hug which she happily returned.

"Blaze go get the slave," Julius commanded and Blaze quickly rushed out of the room.

"Sir if I may say I've seen him only once but I could tell already that he is strong," Amy said sitting down in a chair as Julius glared over at her. Blaze entered the room followed by Sanctum who seemed extremely nervous.

"So you are the slave my daughter has fallen for," Julius said before using his powers to throw a chair at Lilah who stared in shock as Sanctum jumped in front of her blocking her from the hit.

"What the heck Julius?" Carol screamed marching over to him as he smiled.

"I will change the law," he said as Carol glared at him.

"What?" Sanctum asked turning to Lilah who only smiled.

"Yeah now we party," Amy exclaimed jumping up and down.

"No now we explain to fifteen contestants that Lilah is taken," Rouge said as Amy stopped an began to pout.

"I'll go tell Silver," Blaze said rushing out the door with a smile.

"I'll inform the others," Julius said as him and Carol left the room Rouge and Amy following behind them.

"So you want to be a king?" Lilah asked as Sanctum turned to her.

"I'd be honored your majesty," Sanctum said wrapping his arms around her.

"Not in my office," Julius growled from somewhere down the hall.

Five years later

The kingdom had changed so much in the last five years. Julius and Carol stepped down and moved to a nearby kingdom with Lilah's siblings and are about to step down for Lilah's sister Leah to take over. As soon as she became queen Lilah outlawed slave owners. The kingdom flourished under the rule of the new king and queen. Rouge married a certain red echidna and now has a little boy. Blaze and Silver were soon married and have two beautiful baby girls. Amy and Shadow were wed and have a girl and a boy.

Lilah sat on her bed holding a black bundle with splashes of brown and big golden eyes in her arms.

"Shush everything okay Light go back to sleep," she said slowly rocking the little one back and forth. Her ears flickered as she heard someone come in looking up she smiled at Sanctum. He sat down beside her smiling as the little wolf reached out to him cooing softly.

"Hello princess," Sanctum said as she growled lightly.


End file.
